This invention relates to a motorcycle frame and more particularly to an improved, lightweight frame for a wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle.
There are a wide variety of motorcycle or motorcycle type vehicles that are designed to be ridden by a single rider and which have at least one dirigible front wheel that is supported for steering movement directly by the frame. With this type of vehicle, it is desirable to provide a very light weight for the frame because the lighter weight permits better handling, better fuel economy and improved performance. However, the frame must, in addition to carrying the engine and rider, absorb all of the suspension loads of the vehicle. Therefore, frames of the type heretofore proposed have been quite heavy.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight and simplified frame for a motorcycle type vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight and highly strong frame.